


Pull Over

by GwenPen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mentions of past abuse, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, and it makes ben sad, ben is endlessly patient, except when he isnt, i dont know why theres smut, i just wrote it because im horny, idk why i wrote this, kind of fluff, no beta we die like men, rey does not understand that she can be loved, rey is kinda naive, theyre in love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenPen/pseuds/GwenPen
Summary: This is a drabble in which Rey basically just doesn't understand how relationships work. Frustrated smut, after which Rey and Ben are fighting and she expects him to hit her. He then explains how that is not normalThis is based off a tiktok I saw.TW: Mentions of Rey's past abuse.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 AM and did not edit it at all

It was a Friday night.

Rey had felt the humidity creeping into her bones all week.

The thing about living in Naboo, it was humid. Heat, she could handle, but the excess moisture trapped in the air just made her want to crawl out of her skin. It was summer now, and every day, Rey swore she was being crushed by the very weight of oxygen. Back on Jakku it was always hot, yes, but it was dry - oh, blessedly dry. Here it was like being in a sauna all day. Ben had insisted they move here, away from the home she had always known. 'For a fresh start.' Is what Ben had said, his eyes very soft. At the time they moved, Rey had thought Naboo to be the most beautiful place in the world. Now? She's not so sure.

This being the end of the week, she realized she’d finally come to a breaking point.

  
That morning, Ben had crept into their apartment and kissed her all over. He worked long hours for the First Order, and it made them both irritable, her especially so - she hated when he was away. He usually crept into bed around 2 AM, but he never woke her.

That morning was the exception.

Before she went to bed, Rey had taken a shower cranked as cold as possible, and then crawled onto the sheets completely bare, unable to stand the idea of clothes.

A few hours later, she woke to his plush lips on her hairline, her eyelids, her collarbones, and they didn’t stop until she was a quivering mess on the sheets. He must have had a bad day then, it was only a couple times a month when he needed her like this. She usually loved it, but being drawn out of a fretful sleep so early made her want to roll back over and ignore him. However, Ben had an undeniable talent at making her a mess, and he never failed to exercise it. He chased after her when she tried to pull away, probably taking her whining as a sound of pleasure.

He sucked on her sweaty skin, trailing down to ger soft nipples. She shivered as they hardened at his touch. Ben groaned at the feeling of her under him, his long lashes tickling her collarbones. His mouth moved back and forth between her breasts for a few minutes longer, until his patience dwindled, and he pulled her up into his lap, Rey's head lolling forward against his shoulder. He was still in his long wool socks and dark suit pants, his cock straining against the zipper. He really was desperate, then.

Rey had always held a certain kind of fascination with his mouth, and the feeling of it was usually unparalleled. However, at that moment, it made her feel foggy, and sweaty, a little suffocated even. But as arousal flooded her veins, spurred on by the feeling of him hard beneath her, she knew that he was the only one who could tame it, and tried desperately to ignore her underlying frustration.

They rocked against each other as only those desperately in love can do. Their mouths pressed together, not kissing, but rather panting into each others mouths. His hands gripped her hips and pressed her down harder against him, his hips bucking with a fierceness he hardly ever displayed unless asked.

"Rey-" His voice was strangled, and she shushed him. She needed this just as much as he. She knew very well how riled up he was, and she reveled in the thought of making him come in his pants like they were in high school again. She smoothed her hand over his thick thigh, feeling the fabric.

Ah, the Burberry. No coming in the pants then.

"Ben," She gasped into his ear, trying to get him to stop for a moment.

He grunted in response, only slightly losing their rocking rhythm. She jolted as the head of his cock bumped against her clit.

"A-ah! Your pants, darling. Ben, your pants. Take them off."

The black Burberry pants were definitely already soaked through with her wetness alone, the dry cleaning would be a nightmare.

He huffed in response, hesitating before he laid her gently down on the bed. She watched with her bottom lip between her teeth as he stripped off his clothes, tossing them in a lump onto the floor.

As he leaned forward to pull her back to him, she rose to press their mouths together. Her previous annoyance at his presence now had boiled into a searing anger for her release.

They kissed desperately for several moments, until his slick mouth slid downwards, and he pressed her into the pillows. Rey preened at the thought of his mouth on her clit. However, Ben was known for his teasing, and she had no patience for it today.

He nuzzled his incredible, perfect nose against her fold first, and then pressed open mouthed kisses to her mound.

Ben brought her to the cusp of orgasm with his mouth, his lips kiss swollen and soft against her soaking cunt. But everytime she moaned and arched, ready to come, he pulled away to prolong her pleasure, as was his custom. Rey was tired. She wanted to come, and then to sleep, to feel the breeze from the open windows blow on her wet skin as she closed her eyes and dreamt.

When she could take it no longer, Rey rolled Ben over and pinned him as well as she could to the sweat-damp sheets. He gazed up at her in adoration and clutched her thighs, he knew what she wanted. She rode his face, one hand on the headboard, and the other reaching back every so often to stroke his throbbing cock. His groans were muffled by her thighs, but they still brought her ever closer to coming.

When he began to suck hard on her clit, she wailed, thighs trembling, and came while she was perched over him.

Ben licked her gently through her aftershocks, with her being dead-weighted on him, until he had to pull away and gasp for breath, his lips tinted blue. He looked up at her with dark eyes.

"Rey," He began, "Sweetheart, I need-"

She was already pulling him up by his shoulders, pressing him against the headboard. Her knees planted on either side of him, and she stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to come on my tits, Ben?" She whispered into the blackness.

He let out a strangled groan. " _Yes_ , Rey. God, please."

Her hand was on him, stroking just the way he liked it, before he had finished his sentence. Ben's head thumped against the headboard, his hips rocking into her hand. He was very close, she could tell by the way his eyelids fluttered, and by the way his ears and cheekbones were flushed a lovely rose color.

"F-Fuck," He grunted, his arm snapping out to grab her wrist. "Just like that." Rey reached down with her other hand to roll his balls over her fingers, and Ben jolted beneath her.

His eyes found hers, practically begging, and she leaned forward, stooping slightly, so that he could come on her.

"Come, Ben." She murmured. "Come on my tits."

And he did, with a long, low groan. His hips arching into her hand, and his eyes never leaving hers.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both panting, almost hypnotized, until Ben flopped down on the pillows with a heavy sigh.

Rey sighed and laid beside him, making sure to leave some space between them, already feeling hot and frustrated again, especially now that she wasn't having a mind-blowing orgasm, and she had sticky cum on her skin.

But, of course, Ben didn't notice the space, and he pulled her to his chest, not hearing her frustrated huff. He snuggled against her, and was momentarily softly snoring into her hair.

  
She of course couldn't leave. It was two in the morning, after all. Her skin itched for a shower, and he was unusually heavy that morning, it made her grunt and shift uncomfortably under him for hours, until she eventually passsed out from utter exhastion when just a hint of sun was tinting the sky. Her cum covered chest was bothersome and needed to be washed off, but that could be dealt with later.

  
Most of that day was spent in their bed, first sleeping, and then just lazing about, not speaking. Rey usually loved days like this. She loved to be curled in Ben's arms for hours, both of them completely nude. There was an intimacy in that like absolutely no other.

But today, was unusually hot, and it made her feel off. She was annoyed with Ben, and everytime he made any kind of noise, she had to restrain herself from snapping at him. Every part of him was making her unreasonably angry. When he pressed his warm hand to her hip, she slapped it away, only for him to laugh softly at her. When he yawned hugely and stratched out as he woke, she kicked at him for taking up all of the bed. When he snuggled into her back, she complained about the faint stubble on his cheeks and how scratchy it was. But worst of all, he seemed endlessly amused with her, and made no complaints.

He drove her mad.

How could he be so calm all the time, she didn't understand it. Not once that whole morning, despite her constant complaints, did Ben make a single nagative comment. It made her want to push him harder, so she could see him snap.

Finally, as the sun tucked beneath the horizon, Ben rolled over to face her. He smiled at her with bright, sleepy eyes, and said simply, “Dinner?”

Rey had to press her lips together to stop a laugh, as she was determined in her stubborn way to keep her foul mood about her.

  
They dressed comfortably and made their way to Ben's car, as it was much nicer than her own, and he always prefered to drive. Rey settled into her seat. Her irratability was momentarily distracted by the radio and the lovely Naboo scenery, but it was back twice as intensely when he asked her five times what she wanted to eat, each of them more teasing. More condescending, it felt like. She glared at him from her seats, arms crossed.

  
“I don’t know, ben!” She finally hissed at him.

  
Ben looked momentarily shocked, and then his eyes narrowed, and his eyes moved from the street to glance at her. She could see in them the spark of a temper he tried so hard to hide. And in that moment, she wasnted to see it. She wanted him to break, for him to reflect the buring heat in the air.

“Why are you snapping at me?” He asked. “I’m just asking what you want to eat.”

  
Of course, she couldn’t resist, pressing him harder. “Jesus, Ben, why can’t you just pick for once? I don’t care, okay? I don’t want to make all you decisions for you.” This was a sore subject for him, and she pushed on it. He hated people choosing things for him, at least, important things. That was the reason he had such a fragile realationship with his family. She knew what free will meant to him.

  
“Hold on a second,” He huffed in return. “I was just trying-“

  
“Trying to make me decide. I know. and I don’t fucking want to.” She interrupted.

  
It felt like she was flicking a lighter in a field of dead grass, with the wind blowing hard. The night outside was cold and unfriendly, and inside the car, it was hot with tension. Rey knew that Ben had a temper, and that he tried unfailingly to hide it. She had heard him roar over the phone, but he had never spoken to her in any way other than kindly. She begged for his anger now, just so she could see it again, Just so she could know.

Ben's voice was exhasperated when he spoke. "That’s not what I was going to say, Rey. give me-“

  
“I don’t want to hear it, Ben! I don’t want to decide!” She cried, her voice much louder than she had meant it to be.

“Will you let me fucking finish what I’m trying to say?” He thundered back at her, his voice rising to meet her own. His pink mouth was quivering, his teeth tapping restlessly against each other. She watched him closely, internalizing, writing down the signs of his temper.

  
"Maybe I won’t!”

  
Ben’s grip on the wheel was tight, his knuckles white. His foot was almost to the ground, and the car's engine whined with the stress. He began to gritt his teeth rather than tap them, and she saw his anger truly begin to sizzle, trying to deflate instead of explode. He took a breath, and his voice was deadly calm. “I don’t want to do this right now, Rey. I just want to know what you want to eat. So stop fucking interrupting me.”

  
Rey scoffed. She dumped gasoline in the fire pit. She wanted so desperatly to know. “Stop being such a baby, Ben. You're acting like an insecure child.” And he was, he had told her so. That he was a scrwany, lanky boy who had no friends and felt unloved.

  
His eyes snapped to hers, and they were absolutely black. “Oh so you’re mocking me now? What the fuck is your problem?”

“As if you care.” She growled, looking out the window and crossing her arms like a pentulant child.

  
“Yes, I do care!” His voice was loud in the car, making the windows shake. The too loud pop song droning through the speakers made her feel claustrophobic. Rey reached to turn it off, but her hands were shaking too hard. If she didn't have to make him angry, she definitely wouldn't be doing this. She hated being yelled at. But she hated even more, waiting. She didn't have the stomach to be coddled any longer, she wanted to know how rude Ben could truly be.

“All I do is care about you, Rey!”

  
“That’s not true!” She hissed at him.

  
“And how isn’t it?” He challenged.

  
“All you do is work! I practically never see you! You live in that fucking office and you’re Snoke's personal little bitch. And when you are home, you just whine about your job. I’m sick of it!” A low blow, she knew that. She hoped it would set him off.

  
Ben went still, blanched even. “Wait just a fucking second. Didn't you tell me you wanted me to talk to you? And I’m taking more hours because you’re not working, Rey, what else am I supposed to do? Maybe if you had a job, this wouldn’t be happening!” Ah. She should have expected that. It was true, and she had told him many times that he could tell her anything, and she would pet his hair as he told her of his awful day. She swallowed.

  
“Don’t blame this on me!” She shrieked at him. She didn’t care how she sounded, didn’t care that she regretted almost every word that came out of her mouth. It didn’t matter right now. Yes, she was going to pay for it, but she was desperate to see his anger. “You insisted on staying with that awful company!”

  
“And if I didn’t where would we be, huh Rey? We would probably be fucking homeless!” He snapped back. She watched his brows furrow and fingers clench and unclench on the wheel, his eyes flashing in a dangerous way. Homelessness. He knew what a sore spot that was for her.

  
“Don’t you dare say that to me, Ben Solo.” She hissed, pointing a finger at him, right in front of his nose. “You don’t know anything about that.”

  
He glared at her hand, eyes not even glancing at the road. “Get. Your. Finger. Out. Of. My. Face.” he hissed, every syllable drawn out. His eyes were wild, and she knew that in this moment, what came out of her mouth was crucial. He was one second away from what she wanted. She wondered how hard his fists would sting, how badly she'd bruise beneath them.

  
Rey leaned in ever closer. “Fuck. You.” She growled back at him.

  
Ben recoiled, looking practically feral, and finally, finally blew. “What the fuck is your problem, Rey!” He was louder than she had ever heard him, his voice booming so loud it almost made her wince. It bounced in the car, and attacked her from all sides. “All day I’ve been trying to make you fucking happy, all day you've been acting like I spat in your face, and now this?" He took a sharp breath, and then leaned in to her, his eyes glancing briefly to the road, and then locking on her own. "All I asked was what you wanted for dinner! You’re acting like I told you you're scum or something! What in the world has gotten into you? I’m trying, and you’re treating me like some stranger! Please explain it to me, Rey, because obviously _I_ didn't get the memo.” He snarled.

  
Rey glared at him. “You don’t even know me, Ben. You don’t know anything.” She said, her voice quiet.

  
“I swear to god, Rey-“ His hand snapped up and in an instant Rey ducked away from it, ready to feel the heat of a palm slapping a sting into her skin. _This_ was what she wanted. This. To know his limit. She had known it was coming, it always did, no matter how much someone could be trusted. There was always a point where they would break. She had been wondering for months when he would do it, and it hadn't come. Now she knew the signs, she knew what made him break. A bruise, a small price to pay. She hoped it wouldn't be purple.

  
She waited. But there was nothing.

  
Ben slammed on the breaks.

  
Rey’s seatbelt caught her as she flew forward towards the dashboard. A disgruntled, “Oof!” came from her mouth as the car pulled harshly to the right, towards the side of the road.

  
She looked up, and saw no collision, no crash.

She looked beside her. Ben’s chest was heaving, his eyes locked on the road.

He sat there for only a moment more and then he was out of the car, slamming his door shut after he was out of it. He stormed around of the front of the car towards her side.

Oh god. Oh god, what had she done? Ben... Ben was big. She knew that he could absolutely tear her apart. And she would let him, because she loved him. But pain... pain was the price of it.

Rey cowered, shrinking into her seat.

  
Ben threw open her door, and he looked more angry than she had ever seen him. More angry than he had been mere moments ago when she had called him a child.

Rey swallowed and tried to force away her terror. She looked up to face him, ready to face her punishment.

  
But Ben’s hands didn’t raise. Instead, he shuddered in the July heat. He stared down at her with those deep, dark eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Ben dropped to his knees in front of her, laid his head in her lap, and began to cry.

  
Rey sat completely still, paralyzed with shocked. She had expected many things, but this... was not one.

Ben’s huge shoulders heaved, and Rey realized she had never seen him cry before. They had been dating for what, eight months? And she had never once seen him cry. But then again, they had never argued like this either.

  
She sat still, waiting for him to stop. But, of course, he didn't. Slowly, Rey laid her hands on him, and began to pet his hair. "Ben..." She murmured, "It's alright. I know... I know."

  
He stayed with his head like that, sobbing, for only a moment longer after she began to comfort him. Soon, he pulled away and stood. The tear trails were evident on his flushed cheeks, and his chin trembled.

  
“Come here,” he croaked, his voice harsh from yelling. His wide arms opened for her.

  
Rey hesitantly unbuckled herself and got up. He engulfed her in his arms, squeezing her close to him. His buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, as if he thought she would disappear.

  
They stood like that for several breaths, holding each other tight in the July evening, surrouned on one side by an empty park, and on the other, an empty street. Ben spoke, barely louder than a whisper. “You thought I was going to hit you.” His tone wasn't accusing, but fragile.

  
Rey blinked. “I-“

  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes, searching them for something. “Rey... I- I would never hurt you." He took her by her shoulders, and his face was absolutely open, full of more emotions than she could discriminate. "No matter how angry I was, I would never, ever lay a hand on you.” His eyes were more serious than she had ever seen them, pleading almost.

  
“Ben... Ben, it’s okay.” she managed. “I-I'm not dumb. I know how love works. I know what the cost is. P-Plutt told me.”

  
New tears began to streak down his face, and a strangled noise made its way out of his throat. He looked like he was staring at the face of death itself. “No! No, Rey. That is not normal. it's not okay.” And he... he was so very serious. Rey blinked again.

  
“But.. But, I-“ she started, and then stopped, confused. For as long as she could remember, Plutt had told her, that this happened to everyone, that nobody talked about it, but it always happened. There was no need to tell anyone, they all had experienced it. The rue price of love. And it made sense. It made sense because why else would her parents have left her behind? Why else would Plutt have beat her bloody? It... it was love. It had to be. It was to teach her. To keep her smart, to keep her aware, to keep her safe. Love was... a two sided coin. The most wonderful joy, and the biggest agony.

  
“Rey, look at me.”

  
She did. Ben’s eyes were pools of sadness. The ultimate misery. He looked like he was in agony, explaining this to her. It made her feel stupid. She squirmed in his arms, but he held her fast. “No one, ever, should be allowed to hit another person. If I could bring Plutt back from the grave and kill him, I would. you deserve so much better than what you got, Rey." His voice was broken. "I-I’m so sorry.” His tears weren’t stopping, and it almost alarmed her.

“Ben... I don’t understand.” she admitted.

  
“Hitting people is wrong, Rey. It's not okay. And I would never, ever hurt you.” He said.

Rey hesitated. “You. You’re saying that that’s...not normal?”

  
“Yes, Rey.”

  
“but-But I thought...”

  
“He lied, Rey. He lied to you. He lied to you so you wouldn’t ask for help.” Ben explained.

  
A vivid picture exploded behind Rey's eyes. Every hit, every kick, every day of living her worst nightmare... It was all because she was so desperate to be normal that she believed it happened to everyone. And so desperate to be loved that she would believe anything said by anyone who told her they loved her. She could have asked for help. She shuld have realized.

  
Jesus Christ, what a fool she was.

She had known Ben this long and he had never hurt her. Even now, just the idea that she had thought he might, was enough to make him cry.

  
Rey blinked.

Ben wasn’t going to hurt her. Ben wasn’t going to hurt her at all.

  
Hot tears began to trail down her face, and Ben pulled her close to his chest. “Shh...” He hummed into her hair. “I know. But I promise no one will ever hurt you again.”

  
Rey shivered, and then sobbed into his shirt, clutching at the cotton sweater.

  
Ben would never hurt her, how could she think that? Ben... Ben loved her. Ben kissed each of her freckles and asked what she wanted to eat and held her when she cried and worked extra hours because she lost her job and drew her bubble baths and read her favorite books out loud for hours until her nightmares soothed enough for her to sleep and told her in a million different ways how much he adored her.

  
“I would never hurt you.” He murmured, and she knew it was true.

  
Rey swallowed. “I'm so sorry, Ben.” She cried into his shirt, her words catching on hiccuping sobs.

  
His hand rubbed up and down her back. “Never be sorry. Never be sorry. You’re my rey, We’ll work it out. I love you.”

  
And he let her cry until she was spent. She pulled away first. He looked down at her with an unspoken hope on his face.

  
Rey pursed her lips. “I think...”

  
“What do you think, sweetheart?” His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running back and forth over her cheekbone. He was whispering, as if any noise louder would scare her away.

  
“I think I would like some food from Maz's.” She whispered back.

  
Ben nodded and smoothed back her hair. He pressed a long kiss to her forehead. “Get back in the car then, my love.”

And she did.

He watched to make sure her seatbelt was done up, and then closed her door for her.

  
Her followed him as he rounded the car back to his seat and got in.

  
As he began to pull back into traffic, she reached over the console to take his hand in hers.

  
He smiled over at her, and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. He lifted up his elbow, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. It said, _I love you_ without truly saying it.

And then, he said it in words. "You're my life, Rey. I love you."

  
And for the first time in her life, Rey felt really, truly safe.


End file.
